I'm a Potter?
by Demigod Halfa
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker all die. Danny is left alone while Dani is exploring the world and Sam is out of town. He gets a mysterious letter from his birth mother, telling him that he is a wizard, and that he can choose to live with her and his birth father. Rated K, may go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_My dearest Daniel,_

_If you are reading this, then the people that have been your parents since you were a few hours old have died. I do not know if you have been told that you are adopted, but I thought that, in the case of a tragedy, it is always best to know. I left you on your parents doorstep when you were only a few hours old. It would seem ironic to me, as your birth father was left the same way on his Aunt and Uncles step when he was just a year old. His parents had been murdered, and the man-if you can call him that-that killed them is still after your father. He is only seventeen._

_I was sixteen when I fell pregnant with you, and with your father gone off with my brother and their friend, I didn't know what to do. I come from a very large family, (six older brothers!) and I knew that they would help out, but I also knew that the man, Voldemort, who murdered your grandparents would do anything to get to your father, even killing me and you._

_Daniel, I must tell you two things. One, you now have a choice; you can go and live with whomever your adoptive parents have deemed fit to be your guardian, or you can find either your father or I (hopefully both!) and come to live with us. To find your father, contact either Mrs. Figg in Little Whinging, Surrey, England or Dudley Dursley who you can get to through his parents at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Ask them for the whereabouts of Harry James Potter._

_The second thing that I must tell you is that I, your father, your grandparents, and aunts and uncles (on my side, at least) are all wizards, and you are, too. I sent you to Amity Park because the magic signature from all of the 'ghosts' would make __**your**__ magical signature spotty, making it so Voldemort could not find you._

_I believe in you, Daniel, just as I do in your father. I love you so much, much more than my own life._

_Your mother,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Danny Fenton stared at the letter that the social worker handed him in disbelief. Sure, he knew that he was adopted, but he had no idea that he was a freaking wizard!

Only a few hours ago, Danny, his parents, his sister Jazz, and his friend Tucker (Sam was visiting family in Florida), were in a tragic car crash. Danny was the sole survivor of the accident.

Danny knew that if he went with Vlad,** He** would happen. And he would not, _could not_, let that happen.

There was a knock on the door, and the older Halfa entered the room. He sent Danny a comforting smile, even though it looked more like a sneer.

"Hello, Daniel," he said, "the doctor said that I could take you home, now."

Danny glared at him. "Do you _really _think that I'm going to willingly come with you, Froot Loop?" he said. "I'm going to find my parents."

"Daniel," Vlad said as gently as he could, though Danny could tell he was annoyed, "You're parents are dead."

"I _know_ that, Vlad. But did it ever occur to you that I'm ADOPTED!" Danny yelled at him.

Vlad stared at him. "What?"

Danny shot him a nasty look. "I'm adopted. I was left on my parents door step when I wasn't even a day old." He held up his mother's letter. "My birth mom left me this. She said that if I ever needed to, I could find and live with them."

"But you don't even-"

"Know where they are? They left me a way. I'm going to find them, and you can't stop me."


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley Dursley

**(A/N) Wow, guys, thanks for all of the reviews! To **thoothless20**, you know, that's an awesome idea, thanks! And a big hug to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed :). Dudley and the Danny's (Danny and Dani) might meet in this chapter... btw, I have a Percy Jackson-Spider Man Xover that you guys should check out. It's called the Phantom Spider.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since the 'accident', and Danny had been deemed fit to leave, and Danny was now flying invisibly through England, near Surrey, in the form of his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, when he crashed into something. Well, more like some_one_.

He let himself become visible, and so did the other person. "Danielle!" he exclaimed, hugging the equally ghostly girl as they floated in midair.

"Hey, Danny," his female clone said cheerfully, "What are you doing in England?"

"Looking for my parents," he replied, then added at Dani's confused look, "The Fentons died in a car crash, Tucker, too, and I'm adopted, so… Also, I'm a wizard."

Dani blinked in surprise. "Okay…" she said slowly. "Would you, I mean, can I-"

"Come with me?" Danny interrupted with a smile. "Sure, but we're going to have to explain who you are."

"So, how are we going to find your-"

"Our."

"-Fine, _our_, wizard parents?"

"In the letter that my, I mean, our birth mother gave me, she said to ask either Mrs. Figg, or a Dudley Dursley."

"Let's try Mrs. Figg first." Danielle suggested.

"Okay," Danny agreed with a shrug. They landed and transformed.

* * *

They found her home after asking around the neighborhood for a little while. When they knocked on the door, a young woman opened it.

"Excuse me, is Mrs. Figg home?" Dani asked.

"No, she died last year," the woman said, "I'm her granddaughter."

"Oh," Danny said, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Harry Potter, would you?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, no." She said, and shut the door.

"Where to now, Danny, old chap?" Danielle said in a fake British accent.

Danny pulled the letter out of his pants pocket. "Number 4, Privet Drive," he replied.

"Let's go," Dani said cheerfully.

They arrived at the location, and Danny knocked on the door.

A thin, blonde haired woman with a horse-like face answered. "What do you want?" She snapped at them.

"Uh," Dani began, but Danny interrupted her.

"We were looking for Dudley Dursley," he said, "Is he home?"

The blonde woman nodded, and motioned for them to enter the house. She kept glancing at Danny with a curious look on her face.

"What are your names so that I may let Dudley know that you're here?" She asked them.

"Danny and Danielle…Potter." Danny replied.

Her face paled. A very large, walrus of a man with a mustache waddled into the room. "What's going on, Petunia?" He asked the woman. Catching sight of the two Halfas, he added, "And who are you?" in a rather nasty tone of voice.

"I'm Danny, and this is Danielle." Danny told him.

"They say their surname is Potter, Vernon." Petunia half-whispered.

Vernon's face turned a blotchy shade of purple. "Are you related to that, that _boy_?" He hissed.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Look, dude, we just needed to talk to Dudley."

Another man, not overweight, but looking as if he had lost a lot of it, walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Who's this?" He asked. "Mum? Who are they?"

"Danielle and Danny Potter." Dani said this time.

The man's -Danny assumed that this was Dudley- eyes widened. "Are you related to Harry?" he asked.

Danny glanced at his mother's letter once more. "Yeah." He looked up. "Our mom gave me up for adoption, because she was only sixteen when she had me, and Danielle, well…"

"Danny, don't tell _them_." Dani moaned, knowing that he was going to do it anyway.

"She's actually my clone. We don't really know why she's only thirteen, or why she's a girl, so don't ask."

"You look just like him," Dudley mused, "Except his eyes are green, and he has glasses –and that scar."

"So…" Dani began awkwardly. "Could you maybe contact him for us?" She asked.

"Well," Dudley said, "I actually happen to know where he lives, would you like me to take you there?"

The two ghostly children nodded. "That would be great, thanks." They said in tandem.

"You're actually going to help the freaks?" Vernon exclaimed.

"Dad, they're family," Dudley said calmly.

Petunia huffed and left the room, and Vernon continued to glare at the Halfas. "Well, they're no family of mine," he growled, and he left as well.

"So, what's the deal with them?" Dani asked as they got into the car.

Dudley sighed. "Your Dad is my Mum's nephew, and when his parents were murdered-"

"Murdered!" Dani cried, "Danny, you never told me that!"

"Oh, um, I forgot." Danny said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"-He was left on our doorstep when he was a year old, and my parents hated him for having magic. I did, too, until he saved my life when we were fifteen. We made up when he left. That was about a week or so before he turned seventeen."

They arrived in a dismal looking square of houses. "This is it," Dudley announced, "Number 12, Grimwald Place!"

* * *

**(A/N) so, how's that for a longer chapter? I was going to have the Danny's explain about their ghost powers to Dudley, but they barely know him, so it would be weird. Check out some of my other stories, review, favorite, or follow any of them. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah… You Have Another Kid

**(A/N) Thanks for all of the positive reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, so I'm not J.K., and I'm not a man, so I'm not Butch Hartman.**

* * *

_*Previously…*_

_"This is it," Dudley announced, "Number 12, Grimwald Place!"_

* * *

The two Halfas looked around the square. 9, 10, 11, 13, 14… It seemed as if whomever had numbered the houses had done a crappy job, because they had completely skipped Number 12.

"Um," Danny said, "Dudley, there's no Number 12."

Dudley gave a chuckle. "That's what I said the first time Harry brought me here. The house is hidden with, what else, magic."

Danielle looked at the house in awe. "I've seen a lot since I left after Danny stabilized me –long story- but I've never seen anything like magic."

The trio got out of the car, and walked up to the small space in between Number's 10 and 11, and a house seemed to swell out of nothingness. The house looked nicer – and bigger- than the surrounding, and had a look of antiquity **(I hope I used that word right.) **about it.

Dudley knocked on the door, and Danny and Dani (with their super-enhanced hearing) could faintly hear a little boy's voice yell, "Mum! Get the door!"

The door opened revealing a comfortable looking interior, and a pretty woman, maybe in her early thirties-late twenties, with red hair opened the door. She looked from Dudley, to Danielle, to Danny. Her eyes widened slightly. "Dudley," she said, "Is it, is this-"

"I'm Daniel," Danny said simply, "but I like to be called Danny."

"Why didn't you or Harry tell me that you had another kid, Ginny?" Dudley said in a semi-joking tone of voice.

"I didn't even tell Harry until after the war was over…" Ginny said. "Danny, Harry's really going to want to finally meet you. So will James, Albus, and Lily."

"I have siblings?" Danny mused quietly.

Ginny nodded. "James is six, Albus is five, and Lily is three."

"Well, I have to go. I need to get to work soon." Dudley said, and the others bore him farewell.

As they walked through the hall, Danny noticed that there were spaces that looked as if something had been removed from the wall. "What used to be there?" he asked his mother.

She looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing. "Oh, the Black family, from whom we inherited the house when your fathers godfather died, used to hang the heads of their house elves there."

"Uh, what's a house elf?" Dani asked uncertainly, but before Ginny could reply, a small, wrinkled creature came into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Mistress Ginevra has guests," the…thing…said, "I'll put more porridge on for them."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Ginny replied kindly. After he left, she said to the two, "That's a house elf. His name is Kreacher. He came with the house, and is almost as ancient. Used to be sort of nasty, but it didn't help that Sirius, that's Harry's godfather, wasn't very nice to him…" she trailed off as they entered the kitchen.

There were four people surrounding the table, where Kreacher was serving breakfast. Three of them, a man and two little boys, all had messy black hair. Danny assumed that these were Harry, James, and Albus. The fourth, a little girl, had long red hair and hazel eyes, like her mother.

"Ginny, darling," Harry said, "Who's this?"

"Harry, remember the night that we went back to the Burrow, after the Battle of Hogwarts, and what I told you?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, you reminded me of the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, how we, well… You said that you were pregnant while I was hunting Hocruxes, you were pregnant, but you gave him up to be safe…Oh!" he looked at Danny with sudden realization. "You, you're Daniel?" he all but whispered this.

The older of the two boys at the table –James- looked up in interest. "You're my bother?" he asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I am, but I like to be called Danny. Only teachers and my arch-nemesis call me Daniel."

Ginny turned to Dani. "Who are you, sweetheart?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Danielle, some people call me Dani with an i, and I'm Danny's…" She trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"She's my evil clone." Danny said with a shrug.

"Hey! I'm not evil!" Dani exclaimed.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you and Vlad tried to use me to make another, more 'perfect' clone of me."

"Fine," Danielle amended, "I'm not evil _anymore_."

"Why would someone clone you, and why would the clone end up being a girl?" Harry asked.

Danny and Dani shared a look.

"Um, we should probably explain some stuff…" Danny said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry that it's a short chapter, but I need to finish some chemistry homework. After I'm done with that, I need to catch up on Once Upon a Time, Grimm, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Modern Family, Legend of Korra, and Studio C. Yeah, a lot. DO you guys watch Studio C? You should, it's awesome. I love Matt he's so funny. Anyway, bye!**


End file.
